Motivation
by Cody-kun
Summary: Naruto is completely unmotivated; his grades are slipping, and he couldn't care less! But when Uchiha Sasuke is assigned to him as an after-school tutor, things start to turn around—especially after Sasuke makes a totally insane, but incredibly tempting offer. NaruSasu/SasuNaru YAOI.
1. An Unwelcome Guest

**I've completely rewritten this.**

**Along with changing the tense, I've added much more detail. I cringed so badly when reading the old version... *shivers***

**I hope to plan out a decent plot for this this time around!**

**WARNINGS: YAOI, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SWEARING. **

**Okay, on to rewritten chapter 1!**

* * *

Naruto wasn't stupid. Not in the slightest. Perhaps 'unmotivated' was a more fitting word. His reasoning was: 'if there isn't an immediate reward, then why bother?'

School was just one of those things that didn't offer any immediate rewards, therefore Naruto was completely unmotivated, much to his teachers' dismay. He was barely passing any of his classes, and no matter how hard his teachers tried, they simply couldn't get him to work any harder.

"That's it, Naruto!" Iruka—his homeroom teacher—shouted at his lazy student. He shoved a test covered in red pen in Naruto's face, but Naruto just continued to stare at his phone, clicking away on the small keypad. Iruka was absolutely_ fuming_ by that point.

"You're lucky I don't just confiscate that!" he yelled, desperate for Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked up from his cellular device long enough to raise a blonde eyebrow, proving just how ridiculous that threat truly was.

"You're too nice for that, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, a cheeky grin pulling on his lips. "Plus, you just love me too damn much!"

Iruka sighed and dropped the hand that held the paper to his side, silently admitting defeat. His student knew him too well, that was for sure.

"I do love you, Naruto," Iruka said, "and that's why I want you to pass. You got a forty on this last test, Naruto—a_ forty!"_

When Naruto failed to show the appropriate response yet again, instead giggling to himself about something on his phone, Iruka sighed dejectedly, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You leave me no other choice," he said, his voice tired. "You're going to be tutored by Uchiha Sasuke everyday after school for the rest of the semester."

Naruto's phone slipped from his grasp and clanked onto the desk. It took him a moment to recover, then he turned his disbelieving gaze to Iruka and just _stared,_ his mouth slack with shock.

"Wh...WHY THE TEME?!" he shrieked, drawing the attention of a couple of nearby students with the booming volume of his voice. Iruka's eyebrow twitched a bit, his patience for his student wearing thinner by the second though his voice remained surprisingly calm.

"Because Sasuke-kun is at the head of the class. You're at the bottom," he said, smirking slightly at the blonde's forlorn expression. _Poor kid._ "This is our way of evening things out."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something further—perhaps to beg for something, _anything_ else—but Iruka stopped him, holding up his hand as a show of finality. "I don't want to hear it, Naruto. Everything's already set up," he said. "He'll be coming by your house today at 5 o'clock sharp, so you'd better be there!" Iruka lowered his hand, a triumphant smirk nearly splitting his face. Though he did hate to do this to Naruto, the kid definitely needed help.

Naruto pouted like a puppy that had been repeatedly kicked in the face with a steel-toed boot. His eyes watered and his lip quivered pathetically, but Iruka stood his ground. He must have really been fed up—or maybe he was just heartless.

"You couldn't have chosen _anyone_ else?" Naruto whined. "Hell, I'd have even taken Lee over the bastard!" He shot a quick look across the room at Sasuke and pouted, his eyes narrowing into slits. That guy pissed him the fuck off.

"Don't use language like that," Iruka gritted. "You may be on your lunch break, but we're still in school."

Naruto just rolled his still-watery eyes, sighing dejectedly and crossing his arms over his chest. After shooting one more ineffective pleading glance towards his sensei, he picked up his phone and resumed texting whoever he was talking to before his life took a turn for the worst.

Tutoring with the Uchiha wouldn't be _so_ bad...right?

* * *

Naruto got home at exactly 4:45. He'd dragged his feet as much as possible in hopes of _accidentally_ coming home later than five, but he soon found the pain in his stomach to be of greater importance than dumb bastards; he really was getting terribly hungry.

The second he burst through the door—though he remembered to shut it behind him this time—he ran to the kitchen, throwing his backpack near the couch in his haste. Once there, he grabbed a cup of instant miso ramen from the cupboard and began making it, a huge smile on his face.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at his door, effectively wiping the carefree smile away. With an irritated huff he trudged to the front door of his tiny apartment, taking his sweet time to get there. He stood in front of the door for a moment, simply glaring at it as though that alone would get Sasuke to _go away._

If only.

After a series of repetitive, _aggravating_ knocks, he flung the door open, shooting his best death glare at his new 'tutor.'

There the Uchiha stood in all his self-assured glory, one fist poised in mid-knock, though he sported his best condescending smirk just for his new little student.

"Hey, Naruto," he said, a haughty air to his voice as he pushed past the blonde, walking straight into the entryway of the small, messy apartment.

"Well aren't you polite?" Naruto growled, completely unamused by Sasuke's antics. He could have at least waited to be invited in!

Completely ignoring Naruto, Sasuke kicked off his shoes at the doorway—not even bothering to set them on the rack—then made his way into the unkempt living room, scowling in disgust at the ramen-container graveyard. With an annoyed sigh, he sat on the couch, shooting a coy smirk at Naruto who only glared.

"What's wrong, Dobe?"

"You!" Naruto practically snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at the unwelcome visitor. Sasuke scoffed. Like he _wanted_ to be stuck tutoring the blonde idiot.

"Hey, I don't like this situation anymore than you do, but neither of us have a choice," he said, shrugging dismissively. "I need hours, you need help. It could be a win-win for the both of us, you know."

Naruto just pouted, shut and locked the door—still pouting—and stomped to the kitchen to fetch his hopefully cooled-off ramen. He grabbed it, then dragged his feet back into the living room. He scowled darkly as he sat in the chair across from Sasuke, projecting as much hatred and contempt as he could at the Uchiha menace.

The two rivals locked eyes, smoldering black against piercing blue. Sasuke sat calmly, both arms spread over the slightly-torn back cushions of the sofa. Naruto, in comparison, sat hunched over, slurping his noodles with his knees tightly drawn to his chest.

"I hate you," Naruto said after a moment of intense, soul-consuming staring. He slurped another mouthful of cheap noodles, though he didn't dare drag his eyes away from Sasuke.

"I know," Sasuke said with a nonchalant, one-shouldered shrug. That same condescending smirk still tugged at the edges of his pursed lips, only adding to Naruto's extreme distaste.

Naruto pouted, noodles falling from his mouth though he didn't really care—or notice. God, he'd been completely serious about taking Lee over Sasuke! He knew hearing Lee's constant talk of 'youth' had to be better than_ this_ torture. Hell, he'd have done just about anything if it meant he never had to see the bastard's smug face again.

Somewhere during their staring contest Naruto's instant noodle cup ran dry, meaning he was forced to face the facts: he had to spend the better part of his evening with the person he despised most in the world.

Resisting the urge to groan in unbearable agony, Naruto placed his empty cup on the small table next to him, drawing his knees closer to his chest once he settled back into the chair.

"So," he said, finally breaking their angst-riddled silence, "how long are you staying for?"

Sasuke shrugged, dragging his eyes away from Naruto and looking at the clock on the wall. The blonde was relieved, though he'd never admit it. All that intense, extended eye contact had started to weird him out.

"As long as it takes for you to learn something," Sasuke said, though he soon sensed the perfect moment for a confidence-crushing joke. "Well, I take that back; I _really_ don't want to spend the rest of my life here."

Naruto growled lowly in his throat, his eyebrow ticking almost violently.

"Watch it, Teme," he said, his voice calm—_too_ calm. But Sasuke just smirked again, though he seemed even more amused than before.

"Well, we should probably get started," he said.

Grumbling to himself, Naruto dragged his ass from its place on the chair and grabbed his backpack near the couch. He plopped down next to Sasuke, though there was one empty cushion between them; he didn't want to catch whatever it was that made Sasuke such an arrogant prick.

"What should we start on?" he asked, his tone reminding Sasuke of a grumpy little kid.

"How about math? Something easy."

With a small scoff, Naruto unzipped his backpack and flung his math folder onto the seat next to him. No words were spoken for a full minute before he finally broke their silence, seeing as Sasuke obviously wasn't going to.

"Teach me things," he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; if only it were that easy.

"God, you're such a Dobe," he muttered.

"God, you're such a Dobe!" Naruto bit back, his voice a nearly hilarious imitation of Sasuke's.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto's lower lip jutted and his eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke smirked slightly, shaking his head, then picked up the folder that laid on the empty seat. He opened it and started flipping through Naruto's notes—or should he say, _lack_ of notes.

"Naruto, is this seriously everything you have written down?" Sasuke dragged his eyes from the nearly empty notebook to glance at Naruto, only to find the blonde blushing and shrugging slightly. Sasuke sighed. "Why do you even bother to show up for class if you don't pay any attention?" he asked. This time, he wasn't even meaning to sound like an asshole; he was really just curious.

"I do too pay attention!" Naruto said.

Sasuke raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. Was he serious?

"Really?" Sasuke said, completely deadpan. "Then why are you two points away from failing?"

Naruto's pout grew infinitely deeper. "It's not my fault Kakashi-sensei hates me!"

"He's only one teacher."

"It's not my fault all my teachers hate me!"

A huge sigh forced itself past Sasuke's lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. They were getting _nowhere_ and he doubted they'd make progress anytime soon, much to his chagrin. Why did he have to get stuck with _Naruto_ of all people? He'd have even taken Lee, for God's sake.

"Maybe if you actually _tried_ instead of sleeping, talking with friends, or staring off into space, you'd actually make decent grades," he gritted.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, his face growing angrier before morphing into one of pure bewilderment. He turned his gaze to the boy sitting near him, a small grin stretching across his whiskered face.

"Hey," he said, "that was kinda like a compliment!"

Sasuke just stared blankly before giving up on what that possibly meant.

"...Sometimes I seriously wonder how your brain works," he said, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind of Naruto's odd thinking patterns.

Naruto's grin grew wider, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes to the ceiling above. He decided it_ really_ was time for them to get to work, and ripped out a piece of paper from Naruto's mostly-unused binder.

"Can I have a pencil?" he asked.

Naruto nodded then shuffled through his backpack for a second before finding a led pencil with a frog-tipped eraser. He pushed his backpack onto the floor then held it out for Sasuke to take. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as he took it from Naruto. He quickly wrote down a problem, then handed the paper, pencil, and binder to Naruto, sitting back and crossing his arms as the blonde blankly stared at them.

"Solve that," he said.

Naruto gulped and nodded; he'd show the Teme just how smart he was! He held the pencil right next to the problem and stared intensely, his eyebrows furrowed in deep, deep thought.

A good minute later and he was still staring at the paper.

"Uh...when did we learn this?" he finally asked.

If Sasuke were anyone else, he would have face-palmed himself until he bled.

"Are you fucking serious, Naruto?" he said, his voice nothing short of _done._ "Kakashi-sensei taught this to us _yesterday."_

"Oh."

"You really are dead last, aren't you?"

Naruto pouted angrily, but turned his sights back to the evil paper and its enigmatic scribbles.

"What does that symbol mean?" he asked, angling the paper slightly so Sasuke could see. He pointed at a particularly strange scribble and looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke shook his head sadly.

"It's theta," he said.

"...What?"

Sasuke almost groaned. Thank God for his amazing self-control.

"Maybe we should start on something else, Dobe."

"No! I wanna figure out more about this 'theta' thing!" Naruto said, staring at the paper and clutching his pencil resolutely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but leaned forward. He figured he may as well_ try_ to explain the problem to Naruto.

Thirty minutes later, and he was one more poorly-phrased, repetitive question away from giving up and throwing himself out Naruto's window. He couldn't even tell if he was kidding anymore.

"God, Naruto," he said. "It's really not that difficult!"

"Yes it is!" Naruto whined. "I don't remember ever seeing anything like this before in my life!"

"Well maybe if you _paid attention_ you would remember."

Naruto pouted and dramatically smacked the binder onto the floor.

"Fuck learning."

Sasuke's eyes closed and his eyebrows rose slightly as he exhaled, the urge to walk out the door multiplying by the second.

"Look, Naruto, I don't think you're..._stupid,_ but you definitely lack motivation," Sasuke said, opening his eyes slowly.

"Why should I be motivated?" Naruto said. "There's no point to school! It's just meant to torture us so adults can go and have all the fun!"

"You do realize they have these things called jobs, right?"

"We never get a break," Naruto whimpered, his face crestfallen as the agony that is living truly dawned on him. With a long, drawn-out sigh, Sasuke rubbed at his left temple.

"What would motivate you to pay attention and do your work?"

Naruto paused to think for a moment. Ramen? He already had enough of that. Money? Nah.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

So they fell into silence for a few moments.

Sasuke wracked his brain almost painfully. What could motivate Naruto? He was just a dumb teenage boy.

Wait.

Sasuke's eyes widened as an idea shot through his mind. It was kind of insane, yeah, but so was thinking Naruto could actually learn.

As his eyes clouded over just slightly, Sasuke directed a dark smirk towards his clueless blonde 'student.' Naruto blinked a couple of times, surprised by the sudden shift to...creepy. That smirk was unnerving as fuck.

"Wh-What are you looking at?"

Sasuke's smirk darkened even more; it was practically a sneer by now. The sight shot a shiver down Naruto's spine, making him visibly tremble.

"T-Teme?"

"You're a teenage boy, so you think about sex a lot, right?"

_This could work out well for the both of us._

Naruto immediately blushed, his cheeks flushing a deep scarlet within a matter of seconds.

"Wh-What the hell kind of question is that?!" He tried to sound menacing, but failed thanks to the slight crack in his voice.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, shifting just slightly but practically grinning as he thought of all the...possibilities.

"I've got the perfect motivation for you."

Naruto blinked dumbly as Sasuke's words sunk in.

_The fuck?_

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked.

"It means that for every good grade you get, I'll get you off."

Sasuke didn't slip up or stutter one bit, proving how confident he was that Naruto would accept his kind offer—and Naruto just stared, dumbfounded.

Silence.

More silence.

And finally...

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" he practically shrieked.

The sheer volume of Naruto's voice wiped the smile off Sasuke's face and caused him to cringe, but then he rolled his eyes.

"Tch, calm down, Dobe," he sighed. "It's not like you're gonna fuck me or anything."

"B-But you, touching my dick..." Naruto's eyes widened as his cheeks darkened. "You'll probably cut it off or something!"

"Naruto, you really are an idiot."

Sasuke crept closer to Naruto who pressed himself back against the cushions, but soon found he was unable to escape. Panic set in, though confusion was slightly heavier. The Teme was _hitting_ on him?!

Sasuke brushed some of Naruto's hair out of his face—it was softer than he'd expected—and leaned in until his breath fanned over the shell of Naruto's ear.

"I've been told I'm _very_ good with my hands, Naruto," he breathed.

Naruto couldn't repress a small shiver at the sound of Sasuke's voice and the feeling of his hot breath puffing over his ear, but tried to will away these strange feelings. He knew his sexuality! ...Right?

"But...I'm not gay," he said weakly.

Sasuke retreated, though only a slight bit, and relaxed into the couch cushions.

"We don't have to kiss or anything like that," he said. "I just want you to bring your grades up."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, though he felt slightly better now that Sasuke wasn't all up on him.

"What makes you think I'd agree to something like this?"

"You don't have a girlfriend—hell, none of the girls in our class even give you the time of day," Sasuke smirked. "I'd just be helping you out. I'm sure you must be getting sick of your hand."

Naruto glared, but stayed silent. He searched Sasuke's eyes for any sign of this being a cruel joke, but he couldn't see anything but, well, _honesty._

"You're...serious?"

Sasuke smirked. He was _definitely_ going to agree.

"Completely. So, do we have a deal?"

Naruto bit his lip. He never expected Sasuke to make_ this_ sort of offer! It was absolutely insane.

And kind of tempting.

"...You better not tell anyone about this."

Sasuke practically grinned in triumph, but settled for a larger-than-usual smirk.

"As if I'd want to, Usuratonkachi," he said, though he tried hard to mask the excitement in his voice. "I'm basically a prostitute, selling my service for your good grades."

With a small huff, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "How do I know if this is even worth me missing out on sleep?" he asked.

Sasuke's smirk only grew and he leaned forward, lightly placing his hand on Naruto's thigh and _slowly_ dragging upwards. He didn't fail to notice the way Naruto shivered under his touch, nor did he miss the darker blush quickly staining his whiskered cheeks.

"Are you doubting my skills?" he breathed.

Naruto visibly tensed, but bit his lip as he locked eyes with Sasuke.

"N-No," he said shakily.

Sasuke traced his hand up higher, chuckling darkly when Naruto's breath quickened, until he _barely_ ghosted over the blonde's crotch. He applied light pressure, though he was more than a little surprised when Naruto didn't even try to wiggle away. In fact, he seemed to roll his hips, if only slightly.

"I'll make it worth your time, Naruto," he whispered, his voice quickly becoming heavy with lust as he pressed a little harder. Naruto nearly moaned, though it caught in his throat when he remembered _who_ was touching him like this. He wasn't gay!

...But Sasuke was pretty enough to be a girl, right?

Maybe it wasn't_ that_ gay.

He whimpered quietly as Sasuke pawed the slight bulge that blossomed under his careful touch. Sasuke leaned forward and nibbled on Naruto's neck as he unzipped his jeans, chuckling quietly when Naruto's breath quickened, his chest rising and falling quickly. He pulled out Naruto's quickly-hardening cock, nearly shivering at the feeling of it twitching in his hand, though he tried to control himself.

"You go commando?" Sasuke asked, though it was practically a moan as his own cock throbbed for attention. Luckily, Naruto was too far gone to pick up on that.

"Y-Yeah," he panted, bringing his fist to his mouth and biting it as Sasuke stroked him expertly, applying _just_ the right amount of pressure.

Sasuke collected the beads of pre-cum that gathered at the tip then spread them down Naruto's rock-hard length, shivering at the lusty moan he earned for the action. He repeatedly swiped his thumb over the head, earning another lust-drenched moan that went straight to his own cock. Naruto's noises were absolutely addictive.

"Do you still doubt me?" he rasped.

"F-Fuck no," Naruto moaned, rolling his hips and practically begging for more.

Never once pausing the quickening pace of his hand over Naruto's leaking cock, Sasuke moved so he was semi-straddling the blonde, giving him better access to increase Naruto's pleasure. With his free hand he reached into Naruto's pants, fondling his balls and rolling them gently in his palm. Naruto bit his lip, staring straight into Sasuke's eyes as he rolled his hips repeatedly, practically humping Sasuke's hand and coating it with pre-cum.

"I-I'm gonna cum," he moaned breathlessly, trembling slightly from the pleasure coiling in his stomach.

With a small, lusty smirk, Sasuke leaned forward and sucked on Naruto's earlobe, drawing it into his mouth and biting lightly.

"Then cum."

Naruto fell off the edge, arching his back and moaning loudly, his eyes squeezed tight. Sasuke never stopped stroking him, helping him ride out his orgasm and maximizing his pleasure. In an attempt to make as little of a mess as possible, Sasuke cupped his hand over the head of Naruto's cock, catching most of his cum and shivering as hot rope after hot rope hit his hand. He leaned back to watch Naruto's face as he came; he wanted to burn that blissful expression into his memory forever.

Panting heavily and eyes barely open, Naruto smiled lazily at the boy in his lap as he slowly came down. Sasuke rolled his eyes and quickly stood up, trying to get out of the living room and to the kitchen as quickly as possible to avoid Naruto seeing his boner, though the blonde was practically falling asleep.

Once Sasuke made it to the kitchen, he turned on the water, though he merely stared at his hand curiously and didn't immediately wash it. He shivered as Naruto's moans reverberated through his mind, causing his own neglected cock to twitch almost painfully. Slowly, he brought his hand to his mouth, lapping at the gooey substance and panting quietly at the taste. He wanted Naruto to cum in his mouth...

He quickly ran his hands under the stream of cool water, washing away the rest of Naruto's cum while simultaneously trying to will away his throbbing erection. After shutting off the faucet he shook his hands, looking around for a towel or something to dry them on and scowling when he couldn't find a single thing. He resigned himself to drying his wet hands on his jeans, then focused all his energy on _not_ having the hardest boner of his young life as he sauntered back into the living room.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked, sliding onto the couch next to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head, smiling with a little shrug.

"Yeah," he said, his voice still slightly breathless. Sasuke couldn't help the devious smirk playing on his lips as he thought through how much _fun_ tutoring Naruto was going to be now that they'd made their little 'deal.'

"Maybe if you do really well, I'll suck you off," he said, his voice still raspy due to his own unsolved _problem._

Naruto bit his lip, his eyes immediately hazing over again when he thought about Sasuke's pretty lips wrapped around his cock.

Maybe tutoring with the Uchiha wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Better? D: Well, I'll be rewriting other chapters and such. Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy c:**


	2. Dumb Blondes

**So my parents are taking my laptop in ten minutes and *flails* *throws chapter at you guys* **

**sorry for mistakes I'm rUSHING HARDCORE RIGHT NOW**

**and this was rewritten too**

**yay**

* * *

Naruto actually attempted his test.

_Naruto._

As Naruto solved math problem after math problem, never once stopping to stare off into space for extended periods of time as he normally did, his classmates wondered if the world was going to end. That was the only plausible explanation, right?

"Sakura," Ino said, pulling lightly on Sakura's ponytail to get her attention. The pinkette hissed and batted Ino's hand away.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?" she mumbled, speaking out of the corner of her mouth for fear of incurring Kakashi-sensei's wrath.

"Naruto's actually taking his test," Ino whispered, though she was much louder. She pointed her pencil in Naruto's direction, and Sakura's eyes bulged.

_Naruto?_

"What's gotten into—"

"Haruno-san, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Sakura's face flushed even pinker than her hair and she shook her head quickly, though she internally fumed at Ino's low snicker behind her. That bitch.

"N-No, Kakashi-sensei. Sorry!" She ducked her head in shame and squeezed her pencil, almost breaking it in the process._ Damn it, Ino-pig!_

Kakashi sighed, but turned back to his book, deciding not to give it much more thought. Teenage girls and their enigmatic minds would forever be a mystery to him, one he'd be more than happy with leaving unsolved.

After a few uninterrupted moments, a shadow over his desk drew Kakashi's attention, though he relaxed when he saw it was only Sasuke bringing up his test.

"First as usual," Kakashi muttered with a small smile, taking the paper from Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and turned on his heel to head back to his seat. He ignored the way Sakura and Ino ogled him on the long trek back to his desk in the rear of the room; he could have sworn they were mentally undressing him—or probably _worse._ He nearly gagged at the thought.

Another shadow looming over his desk drew Kakashi's attention again, and he half-expected it to be Sakura—so imagine his surprise when he came face-to-face with _Naruto_ of all people.

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Did you have a question, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and held out his paper.

"I'm done," he said, bouncing on his feet. Kakashi stared at the paper for a moment, raking his eyes over the chicken-scratch on it. Though he was going to have a hell of a time deciphering the answers later, there was no denying that the test was completed. So, without another word, he took the test from Naruto and set it on his desk, silently wondering if the universe was going to cave in on itself and implode before lunch.

Sasuke sat across the room, his eyes trained on his little blonde 'student' as he made his way back to his desk. Sasuke couldn't stop the low chuckle that built in his throat, and laughed quietly to himself, though this earned him the questioning—and frightened—stares of quite a few of his classmates.

Who would have thought that sexual favors from another _guy_ could get Naruto serious about his schoolwork?

* * *

Thirty minutes later after everyone finished their tests, Kakashi began grading them. He decided to start with Naruto's, seeing as he was actually curious to what he'd managed to make this time around.

"Anyone who wants to know their grade before Monday can come find me at the end of the day," he said, his face scrunching up slightly as he tried to figure out if the scribble Naruto drew was a '2' or a '7.' "I should be in the teacher's lounge."

Naruto fidgeted in his seat like crazy, anxiety fueling his every jerky movement, and it wasn't long before it started to freak his friends out—especially Kiba.

"Dude,_ calm down,"_ he whispered, lightly elbowing Naruto in the side. "I know you're normally hyper as fuck, but you're worse than usual today and it's kind of scaring me."

Naruto stilled his impatient wiggling and sat properly in his seat, though it took a good bit of effort when all he could think about was what his grade was going to be. His foot tapped nervously against the ground, but the movement was obscured from view by his desk.

"Sorry, Kiba," he muttered, leaning his head on his hand. "I'm just looking forward to getting my grade back."

Kiba lifted an eyebrow, silently questioning the blonde's sanity. But really, did Naruto have any to begin with?

"Since when do _you_ of all people care about grades?"

A deep blush quickly powdered Naruto's cheeks before spreading across his nose and down his neck, effectively turning him into a blonde tomato.

_Since Sasuke started jerking me off for every good grade I—_

"No reason."

Kiba shook his head slowly. It seemed like Naruto had finally gone off the deep end.

"Whatever, dude."

Then the bell rang, signalling the end of class—and Naruto started fidgeting again.

* * *

After the last period of the day, Naruto began hastily packing his things, shoving binder after binder into his already-crammed backpack as quickly as he could.

"Calm down, Dobe. Kakashi isn't going anywhere for at least another hour."

Naruto jumped and nearly shrieked, though he clamped a hand over his own mouth, killing the girly noise before it had a chance to escape.

But why the hell did the Teme have to sneak up on him like that?!

Naruto shot a pointed glare at the raven-haired bastard, then turned back to shoving the last binder into his stuffed backpack.

"Whatever, Teme," Naruto grumbled. "What makes you think I'm heading to see him, anyway? I could just be anxious to get home, y'know!"

Sasuke pattered over to Naruto and leaned against his desk, smiling at the flustered blonde as he tried—and failed—to zip up his backpack.

"I saw you earlier, Naruto," he said, being sure to roll the 'r' _just right._ "You were practically jumping out of your seat. You just can't wait until I have my hands all over you, huh?"

Naruto turned into a tomato for the second time that day and waved his hands like crazy, almost as though he was trying to erase the words that just spilled past Sasuke's pretty lips.

"What the fuck, Teme?" Naruto whispered, though his voice bordered on being a low shout. "What if somebody heard and got the wrong...right idea?!"

"There's nobody else here, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto whipped his head back and forth to verify that yes, they were the only two people left in the classroom. He visibly relaxed, exhaling the last of his paranoia away, though he glared at Sasuke.

"You and I might as well walk together," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's childish attempt at intimidation. "I'm curious to see my grade as well." He pushed off the desk and headed for the door.

With a scowl, Naruto slung the strap of his partially-unzipped orange backpack over his shoulder and trailed behind Sasuke as he tried to catch up, his frog keychain jingling with every step he took.

"You probably don't even need to check your grade," Naruto grumbled after he finally fell into step with Sasuke farther down the hallway. "You always do well."

"You're probably right," Sasuke said as he pushed open the door to the teacher's lounge. Naruto huffed and his scowl deepened until it felt like it'd be a permanent indent in his face. Why didn't the Teme even have to lift a finger to get amazing grades?

"Ah, Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi said from his place on the couch, not even glancing up from the erotic literature in his grasp, "are you two here to see your grades?"

Naruto nodded with enthusiasm, his scowl suddenly erased, though Sasuke only shrugged.

Kakashi set his novel down for a moment and reached into his work bag, then produced a giant manila folder stuffed to bursting. He shuffled through its contents for a few seconds, then pulled out two papers, double-checking them to make sure they were the right ones before shoving the folder away again.

"Good job, you two," he said, handing the papers to their respective owners.

Sasuke read the number on his test and shrugged; it's not like it was a surprise that he got a perfect score. As for Naruto, his eyes practically bulged out of his head as he read the big red numbers on top of his test.

He got an _83._

"HELL YEAH!" he yelled, causing both Sasuke and Kakashi to grimace at the outrageous volume of his voice.

"Do you always have to be so _loud,_ Dobe?" Sasuke gritted.

Naruto paid him no heed, and soon burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles as he gazed lovingly at the big, circled "83" until it was probably burned into his retinas. Kakashi stared at Naruto, wondering why he was giggling like a love-struck schoolgirl, though all his fucks flew out the window once he realized that Naruto was never sane to begin with. So, without offering Naruto even one more questioning glance, Kakashi picked up his erotic novel and sprawled back on the torn-up couch.

"You two can go now," he muttered, waving off the ever-stoic Uchiha and the mildly insane blonde with his hand.

After throwing their papers on the couch next to Kakashi, Sasuke had to practically _shove_ Naruto out of the teacher's lounge because he wouldn't stop cackling and muttering indecipherable nonsense about magical tutors.

* * *

"Jeez, Dobe," Sasuke teased, "you sure you're not gay?" He slowly sank to his knees in front of Naruto who leaned against his shut front door, palming the growing bulge in Naruto's pants and smirking at the breathy moan he earned.

"This doesn't make me gay!" Naruto sputtered weakly, his knees buckling just slightly under Sasuke's careful touches.

"You're pretty worked up for a straight guy," Sasuke shrugged, "but whatever. You got a decent grade, so I'll make good on my end of the deal."

"Hey! That's better than a decent grade, and you're the gay one here, Teme!" Naruto said, his voice nearly failing as Sasuke added more pressure.

Sasuke shrugged again.

"Never said I wasn't gay."

Naruto blinked a couple of times in confusion, causing Sasuke to snicker as he truly lived up to his reputation as a 'dumb blonde.'

_Dumbass._

"You really think a straight guy would willingly jerk or suck off another guy?" Sasuke asked with poorly-hidden amusement. "You're even more of a moron than a thought you were."

Naruto opened his mouth to bite back, but the angry words caught in his throat as Sasuke unzipped his jeans and popped the button. He watched, unable to tear his eyes away for a single second as Sasuke pulled his cock out and lightly stroked it.

"Just sit back and enjoy this."

And with that, Sasuke leaned forward, flattened his tongue, and dragged it up Naruto's pulsing shaft. With a throaty moan, Naruto slumped against the door for support as his knees shook uncontrollably, threatening to give out on him.

"Sh-Shit."

Sasuke chuckled, then swirled his tongue around the tip before closing his lips around it and sucking harshly, trying to coax as many pleasured noises from the blonde as he could. He hummed deep in his throat at the taste that was undeniably _Naruto,_ and, after a moment, pulled away slightly to see what had become of his little blonde 'student.'

"You taste so good, Naruto," he murmured, a slow smirk spreading across his lips as he stroked the blonde's twitching cock. More pre-cum quickly gathered at the tip, tempting Sasuke to get back to work. He leaned forward again, slowly licking the tip of Naruto's dripping cock like an ice cream cone before sucking it into his mouth again.

_Why the hell is Sasuke so good at this?_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the thirsty raven between his legs. They locked gazes and Naruto's breath hitched. Sasuke's eyes were the deepest shade of grey Naruto had ever seen before, shining with unrestrained lust as he placed his hands on Naruto's thighs to steady himself.

Sasuke slowly forced more and more of the blonde's impressive length down his throat, pushing past his gag reflex the best he could until his nose nearly touched Naruto's lower stomach. Naruto trembled, his hands sliding along the door behind him as he desperately grasped for leverage, though he was unable to grab onto anything except the doorknob which offered little help.

Sasuke swallowed around Naruto's cock, then pulled back up, keeping his eyes locked with the blonde's, before dropping back down. He repeated this a few more times, pleased when he felt Naruto's hand drift down to grab his hair and force him down harder and faster.

"Fuck yeah, Sasuke," Naruto panted, his eyes heavy as he brought Sasuke's head down faster and faster, feeding the burning pleasure in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke hummed deeply at the rough treatment and reached his hand into Naruto's boxers to roll his balls, though he'd much rather use that hand to offer _himself_ some relief. His cock strained against the denim of his jeans, soaking his boxers as Naruto ravaged his mouth and throat. Naruto's sounds soon became desperate as he neared his climax, and he bucked his hips wildly, nearly gagging Sasuke and moaning wantonly at the chorus of small choking noises he heard every time he thrust especially deep.

Moments later, Naruto's hips stilled and he came so hard his breath caught in his throat; his mouth opened in a silent scream as Sasuke swallowed all he could, though some trickled out of the side of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Once he was sure he'd drank down every drop, Sasuke pulled away, panting heavily, and wiped the small trickle of cum off the side of his lip. His blood boiled as he gazed at the tired mess he'd turned Naruto into, and his cock twitched against the unfortunate tightness encasing it.

Naruto smiled lazily at the kneeling raven, unable to say a single word as he struggled to catch his breath. He raked his eyes over Sasuke's disheveled form and, though he cursed himself for thinking such, Sasuke looked pretty fuckable the way he was. Messy hair, swollen lips, heavy eyes... Naruto dragged his eyes down farther and gulped; he noticed the large bulge at the front of Sasuke's pants, and he also noticed that, well...that had to hurt.

So would it be polite if...?

"Uh..." Naruto stared at the ceiling, his cheeks burning a rosy red as he gulped. "Do you need any...h-help?"

Sasuke blinked stupidly and stared at Naruto for nearly a minute, wondering what the _hell_ he meant before it clicked into place. He scrambled to his feet—gracefully, of course—then turned away from Naruto, his own cheeks burning as he thought of the blonde touching him.

"I can take care of it myself," he muttered, trying his hardest to hide his uncharacteristic embarrassment. "Where's your bathroom?"

Naruto jerked his head forward, his cheeks still stained a bright scarlet.

"Second door to the right."

Sasuke nodded, muttering a quick 'thanks' under his breath as embarrassment burned in his stomach.

Never before had a more awkward moment existed between the two.

As Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom, Naruto tucked himself away, then decided to sit on the couch while he waited for Sasuke to..._relieve_ himself.

But why was the thought of Sasuke touching himself making Naruto hard again?

* * *

Sasuke wasted no time in slumping against the closed door and palming himself over his jeans, rolling his hips wildly and moaning loudly, though he soon realized that probably wasn't the wisest idea. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to silence himself as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his leaking cock. He fisted it quickly, resting his weight against the door as heat coiled in his gut, proving he wasn't going to last very long.

Images of Naruto lost in pleasure flashed before his eyes, quickly doubling his own arousal.

"N-Na..."

_Don't say it._

Naruto panting, moaning...

"Naru...to..." Sasuke gasped, trying to keep his moans quiet but failing as they pushed past his lips over and over again. He fucked his hand, smearing around all the pre-cum he could as his knees shook.

Naruto above him, pinning him down, thrusting into him...

Sasuke came with a hoarse shout only muffled by covering his mouth with his hand. His mind went blank for a few long seconds as his entire body shook with pleasure; once it was over, he let himself slide to the floor, taking desperate gulps of air as his body trembled with small, leftover jolts. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments as sense slowly returned to his hazy mind—then he scrambled to his feet, realization like a bucket of cold water over his head.

He just jerked off in Naruto's bathroom._ Loudly._

He slammed his head against the door, groaning to the ceiling and silently praying that Naruto _didn't_ hear him, though the blonde would probably have had to be deaf to miss out on the ridiculous volume of Sasuke's moans. Sasuke sighed, but decided he'd just have to suck it up. If Naruto heard him, then...

Sasuke smacked his head against the door again.

Suddenly, leaving the bathroom didn't seem like a very good idea.

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading~**

***flails more***


	3. Kisses

***explodes* I've had the worst case of writer's block for EVERY FUCKING STORY I'M WRITING for like three days.**

**God it sucked. **

**But I think I'm over it.**

**So here's a chapter. ; u ;**

**I'm not rewriting old chapters anymore since chapter three is where I stopped giving a single fuck the last time around, but I somehow managed to plan to chapter six. I feel fucking awesome. **

**Not really.**

**But yeah this shit right here never happened in the old, incredibly shitty version of this story.**

**Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and now I'm off to write more things~**

***leaves***

* * *

After cleaning himself up and procrastinating for as long as he could, Sasuke finally left the small bathroom, his eyes firmly trained on the ground in front of him as he opened the door. As soon as he chanced a look up and he and Naruto locked eyes, the blonde dropped his gaze to the floor, his cheeks painted a bright red.

Yeah, he'd definitely heard.

Sasuke sighed and crossed the small distance between the couch and bathroom, then plopped onto the couch, propping his legs on the coffee table in front of them once he sat down.

"So, what should we work on today?" he asked, chancing another look at Naruto. The blonde shrugged and shifted a little bit, his eyes practically burning a hole in the grey carpet in front of them.

"Science?"

Sasuke nodded, then looked for their backpacks, though he scowled when he realized that they tossed them near the front door in their haste to do...whatever it was they did. With a low sigh, he stood and walked towards the door to grab their book-bags.

Naruto's eyes were immediately drawn to Sasuke's movement, and he was unable to tear his gaze away from the slight sway of Sasuke's hips as he walked—more like _sauntered_—over to the door. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's moans reverberated through his mind, and he chewed viciously at his lip, hoping the pain would draw his thoughts elsewhere. He finally pried his eyes away from Sasuke's form as he disappeared behind the wall, and sighed.

Sasuke was a_ guy._

A really hot guy who gave amazing head and moaned like a total slu—

"Hey, Dobe."

Sasuke plopped back onto the couch and resumed his previous relaxed position, though inside he felt everything but. He shuffled through Naruto's backpack and pulled out a binder labeled 'science,' along with a pencil, then flipped it open, choosing to ignore the slight nervous trembling of his hands.

"So, we've been learning about..."

Naruto tried to pay attention to the words Sasuke said, but found it increasingly difficult the longer he stared at Sasuke's surprisingly pretty face. Sasuke had a feminine jaw, flawless, porcelain skin that any girl would probably kill for, plump, pink lips that moved in the most graceful way when he spoke...

Then Sasuke stopped mid-sentence, his eyes wide as he stared at Naruto's face that had drifted much too close during his little science lesson. He gulped as Naruto's hand grasped the side of his face, his thumb brushing lightly against his cheek bone. Sasuke shivered at the heat that blossomed under the slight touch, his stomach flipping like crazy the longer Naruto just _stared_ at him.

"Your skin is soft..." Naruto murmured, though it almost sounded like he was talking to himself. He pulled Sasuke a little bit closer, his bright blue eyes staring straight into Sasuke's dark ones. Sasuke's eyes were the prettiest, deepest, burning grey, framed by thick, black lashes, and Naruto found himself nearly getting lost in them the longer he stared. Everything about Sasuke was just so..._pretty. _

Sasuke couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart in his ears as Naruto slowly inched closer, their contrasting eyes still locked together.

_What the hell is the Dobe doing?_

His breaths grew quick and uneven as he waited for Naruto to _finally_ press their lips together like he so desperately wanted—but then Naruto was squished against the other side of the couch, his eyes wide and cheeks redder than they were when Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom.

As Sasuke snapped out of it too, his own cheeks flushed though he tried to force it down with a desperation he didn't know he possessed.

Did they almost...kiss?

"My parents want me home early tonight," Sasuke said suddenly, tossing Naruto's binder, the paper, and pencil onto the empty couch cushion next to them. "Just finish this assignment."

"O-Okay."

Sasuke stood quickly and grabbed his book-bag, then headed towards the front door, embarrassment and an unfortunate case of butterflies making his movements less coordinated than they normally would be. He gritted his teeth as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him, unable to think of anything but...Naruto.

_Damn it._

Inside, Naruto sat on his couch, eyes wide and mind boggled as he thought over his own weird actions as he heard the door close. Was he going to kiss Sasuke?

No. That was _definitely _gay.

But Sasuke was so pretty.

Naruto's gaze drifted to the bathroom and his eyes widened as his blush deepened. Sasuke had definitely moaned his name, which only meant he was thinking of _Naruto _while he touched himself.

_But...what was he thinking about us doing?_

Naruto shook his head to ward off his weird, homosexual thoughts, and turned his attention to the science assignment next to him. He picked it up and set it on the binder, then grabbed the pencil as he read over the first line of the worksheet.

Maybe if he did well on their test on Monday, he could get another blowjob...

* * *

"You're home early, baby brother."

Sasuke shrugged and pushed his way past Itachi and into his bedroom. Itachi, of course, followed him in. Sasuke threw a glare over his shoulder as he flopped face-first onto his bed, but Itachi was completely unaffected. His glare was much more frightening and better perfected, after all.

"Tough day?"

"Obviously."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

With a small, knowing smirk, Itachi stepped closer and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed, then ran his fingers through Sasuke's spiky hair. The younger raven sighed. His brother's touches were soothing, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Naruto almost kissed me," he mumbled after a few moments of Itachi's relaxing ministrations.

"Oh? Is that bad?"

"Yes!" Sasuke snapped, though it was half-hearted and almost whiny. "It's terrible because he's _straight."_

"...A straight boy agreed to your deal?" The corner's of Itachi's lips twitched, threatening to turn his controlled smirk into an all-out grin. Sasuke had the most interesting friends...

"He's still in denial."

"Ah."

Sasuke settled deeper onto his bed and hugged a pillow as he brooded, a small pout playing on his lips the longer he thought about how much this situation sucked.

"I don't know why I even offered to do this in the first place," he mumbled. "It kinda makes me seem like a slut."

Itachi chuckled and continued running Sasuke's hair through his fingers, pleased when Sasuke seemed to relax even further under the repetitive motion.

"You like him a lot. I don't blame you."

Sasuke sighed and buried his face in the pillow. He stayed silent for a couple of moments while he angsted about the whole situation, his mind playing an infinite loop of Naruto's face _so close_ to his—

"Well, I'll leave you alone," Itachi murmured. He leaned down and pressed a short kiss right above Sasuke's ear, then stood. "I wish you luck."

Then he silently exited the room, leaving Sasuke alone with his annoying, _confusing_ thoughts.

Why did he have to like _Naruto_ of all people?

* * *

Naruto tried to focus on the paper in front of him, but his eyes kept drifting to the bathroom as his mind replayed Sasuke's muffled moans. He sighed, but that turned into a short gasp when he realized that, well...he was getting hard.

Just _thinking_ about Sasuke was enough to give him a boner now?

Naruto groaned, then stared at the paper some more while simultaneously willing away his erection, but soon realized he really didn't understand the material and he was getting absolutely nothing done. With a long sigh, he tossed the work aside, figuring he had the entire weekend to figure out the stupid assignment. He stood and stretched, his arms above his head, before his gaze once again drifted to that accursed bathroom and lingered for the longest second imaginable.

_Naru...to..._

Naruto's eyes bulged and his face burned, but he shook his head. What the _hell_ was wrong with him? He should be thinking about girls, and boobs, and...

"Fuck it."

Naruto collapsed back onto the couch and pressed the heel of his palm over the growing bulge in his jeans, moaning quietly at the immediate relief that accompanied the action. It wasn't the same burning pleasure he felt with Sasuke's expert touches, but it was better than suffering, that much he had to admit.

Hastily, he unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers to pull out his hardening cock. He moaned louder once he wrapped his fingers around his pulsing shaft, then formed a loose fist and stroked his erection from base to tip, pausing to rub at the head with his thumb on every upstroke.

He tried to imagine Sakura doing this, jerking him off, and it was _good, _but it wasn't good _enough._

Eventually, his imaginary Sakura became paler, then her hair became shorter and darker, then...she wasn't Sakura at all.

Naruto mewled helplessly, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he imagined Sasuke between his legs again, his hard cock rapidly disappearing and reappearing into that talented little mouth while Sasuke...touched himself. In front of him. Shamelessly.

He imagined Sasuke moaning again, but this time it was muffled by Naruto's cock in his mouth and not a stupid door. Drool slid out the side of the raven's mouth and his eyes were glassy and low, but he bobbed his head quickly, hollowing his cheeks, flicking his tongue along the underside of Naruto's cock as he desperately tried to push him to completion.

Sasuke's hand along his own cock flew faster and faster as Naruto fucked his mouth, yanking on Sasuke's hair hard enough to hurt as heat built in his gut until he was _just about_ to cum—but then Sasuke pulled away, his hand replacing the work of his mouth while he parted his lips just slightly, staring into Naruto's eyes as the blonde cried out once his orgasm finally washed over him. Rope after rope of his cum landed on Sasuke's face and Naruto was treated to the sight of Sasuke cumming as well, his cum leaking through his fingers that were still wrapped around his cock as he panted harshly. He smirked at Naruto, one eye closed, looking like a complete, cum-covered slut as he ran a finger through the cum on his face and brought it to his mouth.

Naruto allowed his eyes to slowly open as his fantasy came to an end. He breathed heavily, his mind still clouded with remaining, unresolved lust as he gritted his teeth.

_So much for being straight. _

* * *

After feeding himself some instant ramen and pouting for a couple of hours in front of the television, Naruto decided he may as well go to bed since he had nothing better to do. He briefly considered retrying that worksheet, but then realized that would make him think about Sasuke. He _couldn't_ chance that again; his sexual orientation was on the line!

So, he laid down in bed and tried to clear his mind of all raven-haired-boy-related thoughts, and it wasn't long until he fell asleep.

He may have spent the better part of four hours trying to ignore every thought that involved Sasuke, but as soon as he slipped into unconsciousness, a certain Teme invaded his dreams. It wasn't sexual—not in the least—but it seemed like they were on some sort of...date.

They were holding hands, as mortifying as that was, and Sasuke...kissed him. His lips were warm and soft and sweet, and they felt absolutely _perfect_ pressed against Naruto's. The kiss was chaste and their mouths were closed, keeping everything innocent as their lips gently kneaded each other's, fueling the warmth budding in Naruto's chest as Sasuke deepened the light kiss. It seemed like hours until they finally broke apart, but then they were laying on a couch, cuddled together, watching a movie. Sasuke smiled at Naruto—not a smirk, a real _smile—_and Naruto couldn't help but smile back as his lips were claimed once again.

By the time Naruto woke up the next morning, painfully-bright sunlight shining through his blinds, he knew he was blushing worse than he ever had before.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short :| Hopefully my plans for the next chapter will be able to stretch longer.**

**Please review and thank you for reading!**

**I don't think anyone except Daelyn will ever understand how hard it was for me to keep the scene where both Itachi and Sasuke were in the same room platonic. **

**ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS MAKE THEM KISS AND BE CUTE AND THEN I remembered this is NaruSasu/SasuNaru.**

**O n O the struggle. **


	4. Dreams

**I'm dead to the internet.**

**Having an actual social life seriously cuts into writing time, I swear. ;-; This chapter is short and a little filler-y, plus the smut is short, but yeah. Uh. Sorry. *faceplants* Next chapter plan has more smut so? idk. **

**Thanks to Daelyn and my girlfriend, Emani, for helping me proofread. Emani's comments were very amusing. xD Sigh.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter ; u ; I would respond, but I'm literally about to fall asleep on my laptop. I'm sorry ;-;**

* * *

The weekend dragged by sluggishly, much to Naruto's utter disdain. Dreams of him and Sasuke in the absolute most awkward and _ridiculous _situations overtook his mind every time he was unfortunate enough to fall asleep, making him fear unconsciousness almost more than he feared his grades staying down—which they were definitely going to if he didn't finish this science assignment.

He stared at it, chewing at his bottom lip viciously as random facts about things that no one should ever have to know—let alone _memorize—_invaded his vision. He tapped his pencil against the wooden desk, his eyes rapidly scanning over the first question until he knew he could probably recite it from memory.

"Hey, Dobe."

Naruto jumped a little, dropping his pencil in surprise. He scowled at the writing utensil then turned his sour gaze to Sasuke who stood nonchalantly, his hands buried deeply in his pockets. His indifference only pissed Naruto off even further, and he huffed along with his darkening frown.

"What?" he snapped. Sasuke's lips twitched with amusement.

"I can help you with that."

Naruto's eyes widened just barely before he narrowed them in aggravation.

"What makes you think I need help?"

"You haven't written anything for the past ten minutes."

Naruto gaped quickly before deflating completely.

"Fine, fine," he muttered. Smirking knowingly, Sasuke hunched over the blonde's desk and retrieved the pencil from its place.

"So..."

Naruto was soon distracted again—distracted by Sasuke's damn prettiness. He tried to tear his eyes away from the mesmerizing movement of the raven's lips, but found he just...couldn't; he was totally enraptured by every slight, graceful action.

Sasuke noticed this, but only shot Naruto a slightly coy smirk—though on the inside, his stomach seemed intent on reaching a whole new level of violent jumps. He'd come to terms with their awkward encounter the previous Friday—it had obviously been a fluke and nothing else—but he felt slightly guilty about leaving Naruto with an unfinished assignment. So here he was, trying to help Naruto, though anyone could tell the blonde wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Sasuke lightly tapped Naruto on the forehead with his pencil, effectively snapping him out of his little trance.

"Pay attention," Sasuke said, though his voice didn't hold the old condescending tone it used to. He couldn't find it in him to be annoyed by Naruto now—not when he acted so cute or made his chest feel so indescribably warm.

Naruto nodded once then swallowed, a tiny, nervous grin tugging at the corners of his lips before he finally turned his sights from Sasuke to the paper.

"Hey, Ino-pig," Sakura whispered, tearing her eyes away from the odd sight in front of her to the blonde girl, then darting them back after less than a second. "Do you see that?"

Ino hardly glanced up from her lunch, but gave a sharp nod. "Yeah," she said, swallowing mid-word. "Sasuke's been tutoring him after school for a few days now."

"What?" Sakura finally broke her attention away from the two boys talking _civilly _to her best frenemy, emerald eyes wide with surprise. So _that_ explained how weird Naruto had been acting. "Why?"

"Naruto was almost failing," Ino said, taking a small bite of her apple. "Iruka-sensei set it up."

"How did _you_ know this and _I _didn't?"

"_I _pay attention, Sakura," Ino said, a mocking lilt to her nasally voice. Sakura fumed, but turned away with a high-pitched huff, her eyes closed. She opened them, however, when she heard a gruff, recognizable laugh. Her eyes fluttered open farther when she noticed the odd closeness between Naruto and Sasuke and saw Naruto laugh again, though his mouth soon snapped shut; he almost seemed embarrassed. She couldn't tell exactly what they were saying from her place halfway across the classroom, but...weren't they supposed to hate each other? Why were they interacting so casually?

Sasuke straightened up and muttered something to Naruto, then walked away from the blonde's desk in the direction of his own. After recovering from whatever embarrassment he apparently withstood, Naruto sat slightly bent over as he scribbled onto the paper laid in front of him. Sakura's pink eyebrows furrowed; something was just..._weird. _

_But then again..._

She pushed aside her bento and stood, ignoring the surprised noise from Ino as she quickly strode the distance—weaving in between rows of desks in her haste to get there—from her seat to Naruto's.

His wide blue eyes darted up as he noticed Sakura's presence, and a goofy smile immediately tugged at his lips. Sakura ignored this, rolling her eyes in favor of punching the dumb look right of Naruto's face as she leaned against his desk.

"So," she said, throwing him her best cute smile, "since when have you been interested in your schoolwork?"

Naruto shrugged, though his stomach heated up as he thought of what Sasuke told him he'd do if he did well on their upcoming science test...

"I just thought...y'know..." He shrugged again, repressing his blush with desperation. "College stuff."

She nodded, resisting the almost painful urge to roll her eyes away from the idiot sitting in front of her, then let her smile widen just a bit.

"You know...we should hang out sometime," she said, internally rejoicing at Naruto's elated expression. His eyes widened as his grin did, making him seem childish, though Sakura _almost _found it adorable. "You could have me over after school one day. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure," he quickly said. Sakura stood up then, standing in the way she knew made her look most alluring: her breasts slightly pushed forward and her hands clasped behind her back, one ankle lightly crossed behind the other.

"Okay, Naruto," she said, "...kun."

Naruto blinked a couple of times, but Sakura was already headed back to her desk before he had a chance to question her oddly _nice_ behavior. He entertained thoughts of her now-probable love for him before forcing himself to focus on his work; he hoped to finish it before lunch was over, seeing as he didn't feel like hastily answering questions while Orochimaru-sensei checked around for completion. That was _never _fun—not with that creepy grin he gave every time he caught a student red-handed without their finished work.

Ino shot Sakura an entirely baffled look, to which the pinkette only smirked. She was curious about the nature of Sasuke and Naruto's obviously evolving relationship, which is why she wanted to sit in on one of their little 'tutoring' sessions, but also...

Perhaps she could use this as an excuse to get closer to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked home together, as they had on Friday, though things seemed almost...friendly between the two. One might think the teens actually got along well by their content expressions and the leisurely steps they took.

But Naruto couldn't stop thinking about their little almost-kiss.

Granted, they'd had the entire weekend to recover from such an awkward incident and, if anything, Sasuke seemed as though he'd completely forgotten about it—but the Teme was poisoning Naruto's mind! No matter what, Naruto kept looking at him, thinking about him, _fantasizing _about him...it definitely _wasn't _healthy.

They settled onto Naruto's couch once they arrived at his small apartment, though the blonde kept a good bit of distance between them as he curled up at the opposite end of the couch. He _needed_ to focus on this English lesson; it was, by far, his worst class.

Naruto's attention weaved in and out; sometimes he'd be completely focused on Sasuke's face—or more specifically, his _lips_—but other times he forced himself to actually listen to the words spilling past those incarnations of temptation. Naruto managed to answer a few problems correctly, though his English grammar was severely lacking, and eventually he actually made a good bit of progress.

"So do you understand the work now?" Sasuke asked as he checked over Naruto's last answer. He chanced a look up at Naruto, unable to stop the miniscule tug of his lips as his eyes rested on the happy-seeming blonde.

Naruto nodded, smiling as he relaxed into the worn cushions of his faded couch. "Yep," he said, but then his grin slowly fell. "So...we didn't get any grades back today."

"Hm?"

Naruto sighed through his nose, forcing the side of his face deeper against the cushion as he peered at Sasuke. Sasuke nearly smirked; he could practically _see_ Naruto's reluctance to speak the words he was obviously anxious to say as his lips parted just slightly.

If only Sasuke could kiss those lips...

"You said you'd only...do...stuff..." Naruto found his eyes drawn away from Sasuke and to the floor; it seemed like a safer thing to look at. "...If I..."

"Yeah, that's part of the deal," Sasuke said once he could tell Naruto obviously wasn't going to finish his sentence. Naruto was absolutely _sure_ he imagined the poorly-concealed embarrassment he heard.

"So...should we work on math?" Naruto asked, his rising embarrassment almost heavier than the awkwardness permeating the room. Sasuke gave a curt nod then flipped open the math textbook set beside them, more than eager for a change of topic.

Now if only Naruto could hear a word Sasuke was saying...

* * *

Naruto laid in bed, images of Sasuke, Sasuke, _Sasuke_ speeding through his mind so quickly he was positive he had to be going crazy. He tossed and turned, bunching his blanket with his feet only to kick it aside in his frustration.

_Sakura is coming over tomorrow, _he told himself as he stared into the darkness. He really couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed at this point; his exhaustion was beginning to make him feel a little high, and the room was just too damn dark. He groaned and kicked at the covers pooled near his feet again before stilling with a large sigh.

He allowed his eyelids to slip closed—or he _thought _he did; he couldn't really tell—and his breathing soon evened out as his mind wandered. Then he wasn't in his dark room anymore; instead, he was in his classroom.

With Sasuke.

Dream Naruto blushed and forced his eyes away from the room's other—not to mention, painfully attractive—occupant, but then Sasuke stood right in front of him. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's breath puffed over his neck, and his neck arched without his control, offering more access to Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

Naruto shivered; why did Sasuke sound so...sexy and _perfect? _His voice was like smooth, silky velvet—no one should be able to make a name sound so deliciously sinful.

Naruto cried out as Sasuke suddenly bit down on his neck, a shiver of pure electricity running over his skin, causing him to grip at the desk he leaned against until his knuckles turned ivory white.

Then Sasuke's mouth was gone; he sunk to his knees and settled between Naruto's parted legs, and, with much embarrassment, Naruto noticed they were now both completely naked. Dream Sasuke's body was a little bit blurry—Naruto didn't have an actual mental image to go by, after all—but he was still beautiful. A soft glow seemed to surround his pale body, making him seem all the more ethereal.

His lips parted and he swallowed Naruto's cock whole, flicking his tongue, sucking, licking, _tormenting _until Naruto's hands gripped his raven spikes and forced him down harder. Sasuke moaned, slurping lewdly every time he was allowed to slide up Naruto's thick shaft, his own hands tugging and twisting at his own pert nipples. His hands quickly drifted down farther until they grasped his own pulsing, dripping cock, and he let out another wanton moan around the dick in his mouth, not seeming to mind how whorish he was being.

Naruto thrust with desperation, his thighs trembling and stomach tightening as his moans grew louder and louder. They bounced off the walls of the empty classroom, as did the wet sounds and muffled choking noises that were quickly growing in volume. He knew he was close, and Sasuke seemed to be able to tell as well; he swallowed as Naruto's cock brushed against the back of his throat, his eyes smoldering coal as they met Naruto's cloudy blue.

Then Naruto shot upright in bed, panting, his cock straining painfully against the fabric of his wet orange boxers.

Now he was even more afraid of falling asleep.

* * *

**Some of Emani's comments whilst she read this chapter:**

**"I can help you with that." _i can help you with your fat cock in your pants. i can help you cum & make it rain on all these bitches in this fucking classroom._**

**"What makes you think I need help?" _I CAN SEE THE BULGE IN YOUR PANTS DUMBASS_**

**"How did you know this and I didn't?" _because yolo bitch, said Sakura as she pulled Ino's hair & punched her in the face for sleeping with her man._**

**"So," she said, throwing him her best cute smile, "since when have you been interested in your schoolwork?" _why the fuck do you care bitch. you ain't ever want my dick no way. you always wanted that bitch ass sasuke. but guess what bitch. i got his dick now. hell yeah. i got that nigga dick & will always have that nigga dick. don't even try to fight back because he don't like pussy no way._**

**SO I THINK MY GIRLFRIEND MIGHT BE A KEEPER, GUYS**

**I'M JUST FUCKING CACKLING**

**ugh oh god**

**Okay thank you for reading please review **


	5. Confusion

**yay updates o u o**

**I feel like there was something really important I wanted to say but now I can't remember, so?  
**

**Enjoy?**

**SORRY FOR SUCKURA-BASHING BUT SINCE YOU ALL SHIP NARUSASU/SASUNARU I'M GUESSING YOU HATE HER ANYWAY**

**sorry if i'm wrong o.o**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY A DECENT LENGTH AND I AM FUCKING ECSTATIC.**

**And you guys can thank me for actually giving this story a cover WHICH I DON'T OWN**

**But now there's no llama staring into your soul. c: Better?**

* * *

To say that Sasuke was confused would be a complete understatement. Here he was, at Naruto's crappy apartment, tutoring him like he was supposed to and had grown used to, except for one _slight _disturbance.

Sakura was there.

Sasuke continued shooting Naruto a series of 'what the fuck' looks and bone-chilling glares, to which the blonde only gave small shrugs in response. Sakura was oblivious as always, alternating between pointing flirtatious glances in Sasuke's general direction or bouncing in her seat across from the boys as she lightly kicked her feet.

Once it seemed like glaring alone was getting him nowhere, Sasuke tore a piece of paper out of Naruto's binder—perhaps with a bit more force than was truly necessary—then hastily scribbled a single, heavy word onto the partial sheet of loose-leaf. He thrust the note at Naruto, glaring again as he waited for his message to be read.

'_Explain.' _

Naruto grinned sheepishly, then grabbed the pencil Sasuke offered for him to take along with the note and scribbled his own reply. Sakura watched the little exchange, though it only held her interest for a moment before she returned her sights to Sasuke. She couldn't help but think he looked _extremely_ attractive even though he seemed a bit moodier than usual; his normal scowl was just a little deeper, but she figured Naruto must have done something to piss him off before she arrived five minutes before. It couldn't be easy to tutor _him_ of all people; she almost pitied Sasuke. Perhaps she could...?

"Do you guys need any help?" she asked. Sasuke's glare immediately darkened and he _slowly _turned it to Sakura; she instantly shrunk back, pressing against the cushioned seat she sat in as a hair-raising chill ran through her entire body. Had Naruto really made him _that_ mad?

Sasuke turned his icy gaze away from Sakura and to Naruto, grabbing the offered note harshly. He read it over quickly, and his aura seemed to darken even further—hatred exuded from every pore of his body, and he clutched the note into a tight ball then tossed it onto the ground.

"So you got a _really _good grade on our test today, Naruto," he said, the corners of his lips twitching in a way that made him seem mildly insane. "Too bad we aren't _alone."_

The scarlet that powdered Naruto's entire face was comically bright, and he cleared his throat quickly before turning a nervous glance to Sakura. She smiled the best she could at him, more than a little confused by the implications of Sasuke's words. Why would he want _her _to leave? It didn't make sense!

"Sakura's a guest, Sasuke," Naruto said, turning his gaze back to the pissed-off raven.

"I don't care," he hissed, though he nearly mouthed the words. Sakura strained to hear him, but sat back with a small pout when she realized she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

Then, in a single instant, Sasuke's entire demeanor changed; his shoulders—which had been tensed—relaxed, and he slowly shifted forward, closer to Naruto. Sakura's eyes bulged as Sasuke practically sat on Naruto's _lap, _his knees on either side of Naruto's right leg as his hand rested on Naruto's shoulder, his thumb rubbing little circles on it. He moved his head until his mouth stopped just outside of Naruto's ear, so close that hot puffs of breath teased the shell as Sasuke spoke.

"Don't you want me, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto could feel every slight brush of Sasuke's lips, causing a shiver to run down his spine though he gritted his teeth and tried to bear it. "Don't you want me to get you off? I thought you liked it...was I wrong?"

Naruto gulped loudly—even Sakura could hear the action—before he lightly pushed Sasuke away, his arms trembling slightly. The raven fell back, but the smirk he wore proved that his words definitely had the desired effect on his little 'student.' Naruto shifted uncomfortably and chose to look anywhere but at Sasuke; how was it that only a couple of_ words _from Sasuke were enough to get him half-hard?

Sasuke stood without warning, shooting a cold glance at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, before he yanked Naruto up by his wrist and dragged him into the small kitchen. The blonde yelped as he was pulled away from the living room, but gasped sharply as he was pinned against the fridge a few short seconds later. His eyes widened as his pulse quickened, his cock fully hardening at the close proximity of his and Sasuke's faces and, more importantly, _lips._ He could feel Sasuke's body heat through their clothes—which were really quite thin, come to think of it—and his eyelids felt heavy as he stared into Sasuke's bottomlessly deep grey eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to reward you?" Sasuke said, his voice a husky whisper against Naruto's lips. He knew Sakura was probably _dying _to know why they ran off like they did, and he wouldn't put it past her to eavesdrop—but hopefully she'd keep it at that. Though if she felt like peeping, then, well...he really didn't care.

"I-I do," Naruto stuttered, "but she asked to come over."

"And you _let _her?"

Naruto shrugged, though he shrunk back a bit as he felt Sasuke's hate projected towards him in full force.

"I can't stand fangirls, Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice a little softer as he backed away just slightly, though their bodies were still pressed together. He didn't mean to snap at Naruto like he had, and he almost felt guilty—_almost._ "You know...I was kind of looking forward to rewarding you. You've been working hard..."

Naruto flushed redder than a tomato, shifting due to his newfound embarrassment which only succeeded in brushing his covered erection against Sasuke's own slight hardness. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged as he felt this and heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath, but then his arousal absolutely_ skyrocketed. _His vivid dream from the night before came back, and suddenly he didn't care at all that Sakura was sitting in the other room—all he wanted was to feel Sasuke's pretty mouth doing what it did best, and his entire body trembled as lust for the boy standing in front of him wiped out any and _every_ rational thought his mind frantically tried to produce.

"Sasuke," he practically whimpered, trying to thrust against him again.

"Get rid of her, Naruto," Sasuke growled, pulling away. A smirk more lustful than any Naruto had ever seen stretched across Sasuke's plush lips, and Naruto's entire body continued to shake even as he watched Sasuke leave the small kitchen. After swallowing a couple of times and doing everything in his power to will away his throbbing erection—thoughts of Rock Lee did well for this—Naruto pushed off the fridge and headed towards the living room, shooting a shaky smile at Sakura who seemed completely bewildered as he stopped in front of the couch.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, brushing a lock of bubblegum hair behind her ear.

"Uh...yeah," Naruto gulped. He swayed his eyes to Sasuke whose gaze held the same unbridled lust it had only a few moments before; he was practically undressing Naruto with his eyes, not giving a single thought to the room's other occupant. "I think you should leave," Naruto said quickly.

Sakura scowled, her lip gloss-stained lips curving into a frown, though it looked like more of an indignant pout. She turned her pitiful look to Sasuke, but he smirked at her, malice seeping through his very expression.

"But I just got here," she whined, crossing her pale arms over her chest. "Why should I leave?"

"You're distracting Naruto," Sasuke said, which was partially true. "We'd get more done if we were alone."

"Y-Yeah, what Sasuke said," Naruto stuttered. He saw the hurt glimmering in Sakura's bright green eyes; it shot guilt down to his very core, though that guilt was tinged with an overbearing confusion. Even a week ago he wouldn't have even _dreamed_ of kicking Sakura out once she'd finally given him the time of day, and now here he was, about to kick her out so a _guy_—whom he was supposed to hate—could suck him off.

Life had a funny way of not making any sense sometimes.

"Okay," she said with a soft sigh, standing to her feet. "Bye then, Sasuke-kun, Naruto...kun." She quickly strode to Naruto and then, surprisingly, stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. His whole face burned from the small action, but he didn't have to turn around to sense the almost _evil _aura emanating from behind him. If Sasuke had been angry before...

"See you!" Sakura said, completely oblivious to the murderous thoughts flooding Sasuke's mind as she shot another flirtatious, sickeningly-sweet smile his way. He gritted his teeth, a jealousy so fierce he never knew it existed causing him to practically _shake_ with anger.

Naruto was _his. _

"B-Bye!" Naruto said, blinking stupidly as he watched Sakura disappear behind the wall. The click of the lock as well as the sound of the door opening and closing was heard, then a silence so heavy it was nearly choking settled over the small room.

"I think I should go."

Naruto started at the sudden announcement, then turned his wide eyes to Sasuke; the raven was shoving books into his book-bag, his black bangs shielding his eyes from Naruto's questioning view.

"But I just got her to leave!" Naruto exclaimed, shifting on his heel to face Sasuke completely.

Sasuke shrugged as he dragged his gaze upwards, a sneer curling his lips. "I have things to do," he said. He grabbed his backpack as he stood and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you around."

He soundlessly pattered towards the door, intent on leaving before he punched something until it bled—but then he found himself shoved forward, his wrists held tightly at his hips and the side of his face pressed against the wall.

"What the hell?!" he said, struggling against the grip on his wrists. He felt the hold loosen just slightly under his ceaseless wriggling, then one of his wrists was free. He quickly tried to whip around, but was thrown off-balance by his backpack being forced off his shoulders and onto the ground before he was spun to face Naruto. His back hit the wall this time, and his eyes widened at the almost feral gleam in Naruto's cloudy blue eyes as he met his gaze.

Then Naruto leaned forward, _slowly._

"I just got her to leave, Sasuke," he breathed.

Their lips were barely an inch apart now, so close that every warm breath was shared between them. Sasuke felt dizzy as his breathing gradually shallowed the longer their silence stretched on. He wasn't exactly being held in place anymore—only one of his wrists was captured in a loose grip by his side—but Naruto's body was pressed so closely against his he could feel every sharp contour of the blonde's muscles flexing as they tensed and untensed. They were even closer than they had been in the kitchen, and Sasuke didn't _want _to move.

_Is he going to...?_

Sasuke's eyes darted to the blonde's lips—or where he knew they were since their faces were so close—then to his darkened blue eyes, and back again.

"Naruto..."

Another silence, more staring. Naruto shifted and something suspiciously hard brushed against Sasuke's upper thigh, dragging a low moan from deep in the raven's throat.

A series of emotions flitted across Naruto's slightly-flushed face as he heard the beautiful sound, but the most dominant by far was pure, undiluted _lust. _

"Fuck it."

And then Naruto kissed Sasuke.

Naruto's lips were as hot and insistent as Sasuke's eyes were wide. He tried to recover from the complete and utter shock of _actually _being kissed by Naruto—but then his lips moved along with Naruto's, trying to fall into the messy rhythm the blonde had set as his eyes squeezed shut.

Sasuke briefly found himself wondering if this was Naruto's first kiss, but then a warm hand cupped his groin and it was all he could do to keep from moaning like a girl. He rolled his hips into the hand over and over as his lips parted to allow Naruto's tongue through to play with his own. His hands drifted up to Naruto's messy blonde hair, clutching and pulling on it as though his life depended on it as his thighs trembled and his mind went completely blank.

Sasuke's mouth tasted surprisingly sweet, Naruto discovered as he mapped out the inside with his tongue. He swallowed all of Sasuke's low moans and mewls; he was obviously trying to be quiet, but Naruto decided he was having none of that. His dreams had been tormenting him as well as his fantasies, pushing him to this final breaking point, and he was going to make damn sure Sasuke enjoyed it.

Naruto's palming grew frantic and Sasuke's moans rang louder, though they were still muffled by their hot kiss. With reluctance, Naruto pried his mouth away, though he himself nearly moaned as he saw Sasuke's kiss-bruised lips and rosy, flushed cheeks. His eyes were barely open as small moans left his slightly gaping lips, and his fingers still stayed firmly wound through Naruto's golden hair, pulling occasionally when pleasure built too high for him to manage.

"Fucking...Dobe," Sasuke moaned, biting his lip to try and stifle the embarrassingly girly noises that continued to claw up his throat. "I thought you weren't—ahh—gay?"

"Shut up," Naruto chuckled, moving his other hand to help unbutton Sasuke's jeans. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and pale fingers clamped around Naruto's wrist, stilling him.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shivered; Naruto's voice had taken on an entirely new huskiness, one that Sasuke had never heard before and went straight to his straining cock.

"This wasn't part of the d-deal..."

"Shut up."

Naruto pushed Sasuke's hand away and it fell limply to the raven's side. He could barely believe this was happening; he never expected Naruto to touch _him._

"F-Fuck," he choked as Naruto finally succeeded in pulling out his straining cock. He stroked it expertly, likely a result of being well-acquainted with touching himself as most teenage boys are, and Sasuke found himself sinking against the wall as white danced on the borders of his vision. His other hand fell from Naruto's hair to his side as well, and he couldn't stop the pitiful swelling of moans in his throat.

Although it was a little weird to touch someone else's dick, Naruto found it didn't gross him out in the slightest as he'd originally feared it would. He liked the way it felt, pulsing and hot in his hand-but most of all he liked Sasuke's every small reaction. Whether it be a pant, moan, mewl, or gasp, all of his responses proved more arousing than anything Naruto's hormone-fueled imagination could cook up. Sasuke was shameless—that, or he truly couldn't stop the noises he continued to make.

"Fuck, Naruto," Sasuke moaned, rolling his hips, fucking Naruto's hand and coating it with pre-cum. Naruto practically grinned as he watched Sasuke unravel right in front of his eyes; every shred of the raven's once-perfect control was completely absent from this panting, moaning mess slumped against the wall.

Naruto choked on the air in his throat when he felt his own ignored erection lightly pressured, and when he managed to open his eyes that had somehow slipped shut Sasuke was fucking _grinning._

"I shouldn't be the only one h—" Naruto rubbed his thumb along the dripping head of Sasuke's cock, and Sasuke's words cut off as his mouth fell open farther with an ear-splitting moan. He rolled his hips, gasping, but then the grin was back along with a small, breathless chuckle. "I shouldn't be the only one having fun, _Naruto."_

Naruto growled and crashed his lips against Sasuke's again, nipping and biting as he felt his own belt being hastily unbuckled along with his jeans. Not five seconds later and Naruto's cock was freed, causing him to groan hotly into Sasuke's open mouth as his lips froze. Sasuke twisted his hand over the slippery rod, but humped upwards in protest to Naruto stilling his own hand's movement.

"S-Sorry," he panted against Sasuke's lips before dropping his head, restarting the steady movement of his fist along the raven's pre-cum slicked cock. Sasuke moaned in appreciation, but then his free hand brushed against Naruto's lower back and pushed him closer.

Sasuke angled his hips so their groins brushed, and smirked. His hand slowly unwound from around Naruto's dick as he shifted him closer, and Naruto, sensing Sasuke's goal, wrapped his fingers around both of their rigid, wet cocks as their hips fitted together. Both boys shivered at the feeling of the other's hard flesh pressed so closely against their own, and it was only natural that their lips found each other's again as Naruto stroked them while they slowly grinded together.

As he pushed and rolled his hips with Naruto, Sasuke couldn't even feel embarrassed by his own noises at that point; all that mattered was that _Naruto_—his long-standing crush—was touching him like he'd dreamed about since they were forced into the same homeroom class their first year of high school. But this, _this_ was worlds better than anything Sasuke could have ever imagined.

"Be louder," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips, pulling back slightly. "I like it."

"Fuck," Sasuke choked, his eyes screwed tightly as the muscles in his stomach jumped and his dick gave a small jerk. Pre-cum flowed in excess from the head of his cock, slickening their movements as it mingled with Naruto's.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gasped brokenly, small moans leaving his lips in growing volume. His pale hand drifted and wrapped around Naruto's tanned hand, forcing the pace over their erections to quicken.

Naruto knew he couldn't last much longer, not with the noises Sasuke was making or the perfect feeling burning in the pit of his spasming stomach. Anyone could tell Sasuke was also close; his moans had reached an entirely new crescendo. _Even louder than the bathroom,_ Naruto noticed with a sense of smug satisfaction.

"Shit," Sasuke gasped, his unbusy hand flying to Naruto's hair and yanking his face closer to his own. Their lips met again with passion, tongues twirling and teeth clanking as blinding white crashed over Sasuke first, Naruto following closely behind.

They continued to pump their fists, prolonging their pleasure as ropes of white splattered over their hands, drenching them with their combined cum. For Naruto, it felt infinitely better than any quick, clumsy handjob he could give himself—hell, it almost felt better than Sasuke's mouth—and Sasuke was in utter bliss, reduced to nothing but feminine mewls. But, slowly, both came down, panting raggidly as their hearts thundered in their chests and the remnants of lust quickly dispersed from their minds.

Naruto was the first to pull away.

His eyes were wide with shock, and Sasuke's soon were as well. Realization was cold, a stark contrast to the warmth both still felt in the afterglow of their climaxes.

Dreaming, fantasizing, _wanting_ was one thing, but this?

Sasuke quickly shook off their awkward eye contact and tucked his limp cock away, complete _dread _making his chest ache and forcing his gaze to the ground.

What the _hell _had just happened?

* * *

**cliffhangerrrrrrrr**

***dodges rocks***

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are seriously lovely~ c:**

**this story is my crack baby *cuddles it***


	6. Dripping Epiphany

**Lately, my motivation to write anything has been severely lacking. This took...how many sittings? Jesus. I lost count. O n O And the smut is short again, but I have more smut planned in the next chapter~**

**Thanks so much to Daelyn for proofreading and giving me the name for this chapter and being a great friend and telling me you like my writing even when I can't stand it o u o**

**woo~**

**AH SAKURA-BASHING WARNING *FLAILS***

**And thank you for all the reviews~ I'm kinda sleepy and lazy so I'm not replying to all of them this time around but I still appreciate them just as much c:**

* * *

Naruto tried to look anywhere but at Sasuke all during their day at school. Unfortunately, his eyes seemed to be drawn towards the bastard no matter how hard he tried to focus on the nonsensical work in front of him.

Naruto let his lust get the better of him the day before, there was no doubt about that—but did he regret it?

_Of course I do, _he thought to himself, tightly clutching his frog-tipped pencil. _It wasn't supposed to happen!_

He snuck a peek at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, and for some reason—likely because God completely hated him—that was the _exact _same moment Sasuke chose to look up from his own work and in Naruto's direction. Their contrasting eyes locked only to immediately dart away, twin blushes painting both their cheeks.

"Alright, class," Iruka said, standing from his desk in the corner of the room and walking to the board at the front. "Can I steal your attention for a moment?"

Naruto looked up, only paying partial attention to the seemingly important words Iruka was going to say. Naruto's mind was back in his apartment with a certain dark-haired boy, kissing him, touching him—

Naruto shut those thoughts down before they had a chance to get any worse; he _definitely_ didn't need to get hard during class.

"So, I'm going to be calling out the groups for the field trip to Shinto Shrine tomorrow."

That caught Naruto's immediate attention. He'd completely forgotten about their field trip!

_Maybe that will get my mind off things..._

"First group," Iruka began, "Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

Naruto listened, half-interested in the groups they were assigned as he drew a random doodle on the corner of his paper. He criss-crossed grey lines over each other in no discernible pattern until it was mostly a smeared, blackish blob, but at least it gave him something to do besides _think. _

"Next group," Iruka said, "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and..."

Naruto smiled to himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

And the smile was gone.

God really, _really _hated him.

Iruka rattled off the rest of the groups, but Naruto could do nothing but brood underneath his black storm cloud of depression—that is, until a certain pink-haired girl and raven-haired boy plopped down in the newly-empty desks on either side of him. Naruto's wide eyes darted upwards as he noticed how everyone seemed to have shifted around in the room during his attention lapse, and he scowled.

"Isn't this great?" Sakura chimed from Naruto's right, crossing her pale legs as she leaned forward in her seat. "The three of us get to be in a group together!"

"_Fantastic,"_ Sasuke said from Naruto's left, the word dripping with undiluted sarcasm. Sakura, however, didn't seem to notice this and absolutely _beamed_ at Sasuke.

Naruto just blinked a couple of times out of nervousness; he knew if he tried to look at Sasuke, his blush would smack him in the face and he'd look ridiculous. So, instead, he turned his blue eyes to Sakura. He grinned at her, his whiskered cheeks twitching from the strain, and she turned her smile to him though it fell just a fraction since he, well, wasn't Sasuke.

"I'm glad we're in a group together, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Me too," Sakura said, fidgeting just slightly. She dragged her lime-colored eyes from Naruto to Sasuke, but flinched when she noticed the hateful look that overtook Sasuke's features once they locked gazes. His dark eyes were narrowed and his mouth set in a deep frown, but then he swayed his eyes away and glared at something else.

He clenched his fist as he heard Sakura and Naruto's conversation start up again, burning anger rising in his chest the longer he listened to them prattle on like they were _friends_ or something. He knew Naruto was ignoring him—he didn't blame him in the slightest—but for _Sakura _of all people?

Sasuke chuckled under his breath.

Sakura_ wouldn't_ steal Naruto away from him; he'd make sure of it.

* * *

After twenty or so minutes of meeting with their groups, Iruka told everyone to go back to their assigned seats in order to get ready for their next class. Kakashi came in a few moments later, his work bag in hand, and got to work on setting up for that day's math lesson.

Halfway through aforementioned math lesson was when Naruto found himself stricken with a rather unfortunate problem.

Normally he would have ignored it or just waited for it to go away on its own, but today, he simply couldn't—not when the cause of his problem was sitting only a few rows away and looking prettier than any boy should be able to. Naruto's body felt slightly less hot now that Sasuke wasn't sitting right beside him, but this boner didn't seem to have plans of disappearing anytime soon, which only meant _one _thing.

Humiliated, but resigned to this torturous fate, Naruto raised his hand. Kakashi looked up from his book as the blonde cleared his throat, and quirked his head as an invitation for Naruto to continue.

"Bathroom?" Naruto said, his voice a little rougher than normal though he cleared his throat again to hide it. Kakashi nodded once before turning back to his orange book, and Naruto stood rather clumsily, one hand stuffed in his pocket as he made his way out of the room. He silently thanked the universe that no one paid attention to him leave—_that_ would have been awkward.

He pattered down the hallway, ducking around the corner and into the boys' restroom once he caught sight of it. He pushed open one of the stalls, then stepped inside and hastily pushed the lock into place. He was embarrassed down to his core for having to do this, but there was no other alternative beyond suffering for the next few hours—which might as well have been eternity in his current state.

He leaned against the wall as his fingers quickly tugged at the button of his pants then yanked down the zipper. He shoved his jeans and boxers down until his cock sprang free, pushing a relieved hiss past his lips as he lightly thumbed at the head, spreading around the wetness gathered there and making him moan quietly with budding pleasure. He wrapped his fist around his hot, rock-hard dick and jerked it a couple of times, his pre-cum smoothening the strokes. Small moans tried to force their way up his throat, but he choked them down as his mind instantly drifted to thoughts of Sasuke—or, more specifically, Naruto's repetitive fantasy of the two of them.

He cursed under his breath, repeatedly flicking his thumb over the head of his cock—but for some unknown reason, a different fantasy began to play behind his quickly-closing eyelids.

It was Naruto on his knees this time, in front of Sasuke, licking all over the raven's wet cock. He slid his hand over it, twisting his fist as he wrapped his lips around the tip, and his own cock throbbed and drenched itself in pre-cum the longer he was at it.

In his fantasy Sasuke tugged at Naruto's blonde hair, forcing him down, making him take more and more as he rolled his hips and moaned even louder than he did when their hands were all over each other.

Naruto slid down the wall slightly, his entire body trembling as his rubbing sped up.

Oh God, when Sasuke's hands were on him...

Naruto stilled for a split second, a sudden, intense warmth in his chest forcing a sort of epiphany to overtake his arousal-muddled mind before he restarted his efforts with twice as much vigor, absolutely _desperate _to cum.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced up from his newly-completed math worksheet just as he was setting down his pencil, one black eyebrow quirked as he faced Kakashi's direction.

"Naruto's been gone an awful long while," the man said, his eyes shining with some form of amusement. "Perhaps you should go check on him."

"Why _me?"_

Sasuke received no verbal explanation from the lazy teacher; instead, the man looked back at his book and acted as though Sasuke never spoke. Sasuke groaned quietly then pushed his seat back and forced his body out of it, stretching slightly as he stood and slowly stepped towards the door. He exited the classroom and trudged down the hallway—completely _pissed_ that Kakashi had chosen _him_ of all people—then, with a sigh, rounded the corner and headed into the boys' room.

He heard nothing at first upon stepping into the spacious room, and was about to step farther in, when...

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke's face flushed in immediate realization of what he'd walked in on and he froze where he stood. His widened eyes drifted to the stall closest to him, and he stepped back until he was certain Naruto wouldn't be able to see his feet underneath the door, his heart pounding away in his chest as an inconvenient case of horniness struck him the more sounds he heard.

There were a few more moans, a few soft grunts, then a slightly louder utterance of Sasuke's name. Harsh pants drifted to Sasuke's ears, and it was then he realized that he needed to _get out of there,_ though he couldn't have hated his own body any more than he

did at that moment for its damn reaction to just _hearing _Naruto.

A lock jingled, then Sasuke whipped around and practically sprinted out of the restroom and into the hallway. He pressed his back against the outer wall once he felt he was somewhat safe, breathing quickly but relaxing slightly as he heard the sound of the water turning on from inside the restroom. With a scowl, he noticed his own unfortunate predicament, but summoned thoughts of Sakura and other things he disliked in hopes of dispelling it, then pushed off the wall and headed towards the classroom.

Kakashi glanced up upon Sasuke's arrival, and the raven shrugged as he made his way back to his own desk, hands crammed in his pockets. Naruto stepped into the classroom as Sasuke sat, his whiskered cheeks still slightly flushed and his face a little sweaty, though Sasuke was the only one who knew why.

Thoughts of Sakura really weren't doing much good in helping with Sasuke's own problem, but, for some reason he took comfort—his physical predicament forgotten—in knowing it was _his_ name Naruto moaned when he came, not hers.

The thought almost made him grin.

* * *

Even after the bulk of his arousal had faded and he'd settled back into his seat, Naruto still found his previous realization pushing at the back of his mind and completely _refusing _to leave him alone.

He liked Sasuke. A lot. Even though he had a dick.

And Naruto kind of wanted to touch that dick again, but with his mouth this time.

He also really wanted school to end so he could have Sasuke all to himself and possibly touch that dick again, but maybe they could kiss more before that, too.

_Yeah._

Naruto couldn't wipe the stupid warm and fuzzy feeling-fueled smile off his face for the remainder of the school day, and, _somehow, _his eyes always managed to catch Sasuke's whenever he looked in the raven's direction...

* * *

"So, in order to memorize this formula, you have to—" Sasuke snapped his lips shut as he noticed Naruto's annoyingly close proximity out of the corner of his eye, and tsked before shifting his knee to drag himself farther away. He scowled darkly when he realized he was practically pushed against the faded armrest and had no more room to inch away; he turned his glare to Naruto after this, the blush he'd managed to force down for half of their tutoring session thus far popping up without warning when their noses barely brushed. After regaining his normal breathing pattern, Sasuke noticed a bright flush on Naruto's scarred cheeks as well, but neither boy tried to pull away.

"We aren't making much progress today," Sasuke muttered, his coal eyes flashing a shade darker and his pulse beginning to race as memories of that afternoon filtered into his mind. Naruto's eyes were burning sapphires, drawing Sasuke in, but then the raven tore his gaze away. The dense tension hastily dissipated, though not entirely; their unresolved sexual tension was still palpable in the stuffy, cluttered living room.

Then something pressed against Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke shivered; after a single moment he knew exactly what that something was.

But why the _hell_ was the Dobe kissing his neck?

"I'm pretty sure this counts as gay," Sasuke hissed, his body trembling against his wishes when Naruto's lips brushed against a certain, overly sensitive spot near the nape of his pale neck. He _wanted _to stay pissed, but Naruto was definitely making that difficult.

"Just shut up..." Naruto murmured, nipping lightly.

Sasuke mustered up all his willpower and brought his arms up, shoving against Naruto's chest as hard as he could to get him _away. _It didn't work, which only fed the oncoming hissy fit that Sasuke had been nursing since Sakura pecked Naruto on the cheek like she was _claiming_ him or something.

"Why don't you go fuck with Sakura?" Sasuke bit, though he regretted the words the second he said them. Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled back, but then an almost giddy grin tugged at his lips.

"Are you _jealous?"_

Sasuke practically snarled as he whipped his gaze to Naruto, but the crimson dusting his cheeks spoke of an entirely different story.

"Jealous of that bubblegum-haired bitch?" he hissed. "God, you're stupid."

Naruto chuckled and grabbed the side of Sasuke's face, forcing their noses to brush again as they faced each other.

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not," Sasuke hissed, though he opted to stare at the ceiling instead of into Naruto's eyes. He knew wouldn't be able to lie if he was pinned under that adorably questioning gaze.

"You're kinda cute when you're jealous."

Sasuke couldn't have possibly been any redder than he was at that very moment. _Slowly, _his eyes drifted from the ceiling to Naruto's eyes, and he just _stared. _

"Wh...What?"

Naruto sighed, then took a huge, _huge_ breath.

"I keep dreaming about you," he said, completely deadpan. Sasuke's cheeks felt like they were on fire as Naruto's thumb brushed against his lips, and the blonde silently noted how soft and kissablethey were. "I even, uh...think about you when I'm awake sometimes. A lot, actually. It's kind of driving me crazy."

Sasuke's heart stopped in that moment; it froze right in his chest as Naruto's face slowly drew closer until their lips lightly brushed.

"I realized all of this today. It was really random," Naruto said, embarrassment seeping through no matter how hard he tried to hide it, "but I just thought you should know."

Then Naruto pulled away a little, dropping his hand from its position cupping Sasuke's face as his face burned scarlet from his forehead to his chin; it was slowly spreading down his neck as well, likely intent on becoming a full-body blush.

_Did Naruto just...confess?_

Sasuke stared, unblinking, all thoughts of his jealousy over Sakura entirely erased. It took a few moments for Naruto's words to truly sink in, but when they did...

"You stupid fucking Dobe."

Naruto jerked at this, surprise evident on his reddened face. Sasuke cracked a smile as he met Naruto's somewhat hurt gaze, his own face flushed and chest overwhelmingly warm, and reached out to grasp the side of Naruto's face.

Naruto could hardly believe what he was seeing; Sasuke's smile wasn't one of those patented Uchiha _I'm completely better than you and I know it_ smirks...it was an actual _smile. _

_Uchiha Sasuke _was smiling.

And Naruto had to smile back.

* * *

**I just can't make myself write smut write now but I promise I'll continue this scene in the next chapter **

**THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH DICK ON DICK PORN I CAN WRITE OKAY I NEED A BREATHER**

***BREATHES DEEPLY***

**Please review. o u o**

**By the way, I recently posted a NaruSasu PWP if anyone's interested in reading that~~ It's called "Kiss My —!"  
**

**And now it's time to play Ocarina of Time and forget the Naruto fandom exists for a little while. **

***waves* **


	7. There's a First Time for Everything

**I'm sorry that I've been so lazy with updates. I'm trying to whip myself into shape, but meh...lazy. *falls over* **

**This chapter is short and only a continuation of the last chapter. ;-; I haven't scrutinized this as I usually do, so if any errors fell through or anything...idk. Thanks to Daelyn for proofreading. Lessthanthree **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. c: You guys are awesome~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They weren't exactly sure of who started it, but neither of them really cared.

The kiss they were currently sharing had started out innocent: a simple pressing of lips. But, after a couple of moments, it morphed into something much, _much _different. The feather-light pressure was now fierce and ravenous, and it seemed to have transformed into a battle for dominance—one which Sasuke was definitely losing. No matter how many times he tried to flip their positions, pulled Naruto's hair, or harshly bit Naruto's lip, he'd just end up pinned back against the couch with a horny blond on top of him, knocking the wind out of him with his enthusiastic kisses.

Upon losing yet another attempt at usurping Naruto's dominance, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and focused instead on the way Naruto's lips felt as they kneaded against his own. He nearly moaned from that feeling alone, but caught himself, though the second Naruto aligned their hardening groins and started grinding Sasuke gave up any hope of being silent. He arched up, pressing their bodies closer together, before falling back against the couch with a breathless and _loud _whine.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke moaned as his bottom lip was caught between Naruto's teeth. His eyes fluttered open as he gasped, only to meet simmering pools of blue that glimmered with lust. Naruto released Sasuke's bruised lip, giving them both a moment to catch their frantic breaths.

"How far are you willing to take this?" Naruto asked, his voice scratchy and low. Sasuke bit his lip and pushed Naruto's face closer so their mouths met again, but only briefly. He pulled away, their foreheads pressed together, and panted against Naruto's lips.

"That's up to you," Sasuke breathed. He ignored the nervousness he was beginning to feel, pushing it aside in favor of the much more prominent excitement budding inside his overheated chest.

A raspy chuckle was Sasuke's answer, along with another harsh press against his wet lips. Naruto then pulled away, and Sasuke's hands fell limply from their place gripping his hair and onto the faded couch. Sasuke had no real clue of what to expect, but when Naruto inched down his body until his whiskered face was level with the stiffness protesting against Sasuke's annoyingly tight jeans, the raven was forced to hold his breath for fear of outright moaning.

"I've never done this," Naruto muttered, a slight embarrassed blush staining his cheeks as he pulled Sasuke's legs onto his shoulders, "but I really want to."

Sasuke's chest rose with a staggered breath and his nails scraped against the tattered fabric of the sofa.

"Please," he whispered in a low exhale. He nearly bit his tongue off from saying such a needy thing, but soon decided he couldn't care less about how pitiful he sounded as long as he got to feel Naruto's mouth where he wanted it most.

Naruto, hands shaking with a mixture of slight humiliation and definite nerves, lightly tugged at Sasuke's zipper. As the teeth parted and the sound hit his ears, Naruto knew there truly was no turning back now. He was, without a doubt, one hundred percent gay for Sasuke—and really, it was completely pointless to deny it any longer.

After popping the metal button, Naruto slid his fingers under the hem of Sasuke's jeans and pushed them down, holding his breath as he waited for Sasuke's cock to finally be revealed. As it sprung up from under the clingy denim and plaid boxers Sasuke was wearing, Naruto found he only hardened even further as he greedily drank up the sight. Sasuke was entirely hard; his cock was so rigid and wet it was obvious that it _had_ to hurt, and just knowing it was _him _who was able to make someone as abrasive as Sasuke so hard and needy sent Naruto on an impressive power trip.

Grinning widely, he grabbed Sasuke's flushed, steel-hard cock, and made a loose fist as he lightly stroked it from thick base to mushroom head. As Sasuke let out a staggered gasp, Naruto licked his lips, avidly watching the pre-cum bead at the tip the longer and harder he rubbed it.

As wetness flowed in abundance from Sasuke's dick, Naruto (after taking a deep breath in preparation, of course), stuck out his tongue and tentatively lapped at the tip, quickly finding the slightly-bitter taste of Sasuke's pre-cum didn't bother him in the slightest. Sasuke's arms trembled as he struggled to support himself on his elbows, and his cock jerked lightly, nearly hitting Naruto's nose. Naruto took this display as a good sign, and, after shifting slightly, flicked his tongue a few times in succession against the drenched tip, pleased when Sasuke's thighs began to quake.

Every lustful pant and small moan was an encouragement to Naruto as he embarked on this new, impossibly titillating endeavor, and he parted his lips to let the swollen head of Sasuke's length into his hot mouth. He suckled, but a sudden jerk of Sasuke's hips forced his cock just a little bit deeper, though Naruto took it with such ease he surprised himself. As he sucked on the hot and heavy cock his lips were stretched around, he soon realized that he didn't mind the taste of Sasuke's skin, either, and began to slide down farther as he warmed up to his task.

"Oh, God," Sasuke whined, his fingernails digging into the couch as he fought to keep hold of _some _of his sanity. Naruto's mouth was hot and absolutely _perfect;_ Sasuke could already feel his blood boiling in his veins and his stomach tightening until it almost hurt. And when Naruto pulled up slowly—so slowly—then slid halfway down, Sasuke knew he'd be lucky if he lasted for even a somewhat-decent length of time. Already, his hips began to snap upwards, causing his cock to brush against the back of Naruto's throat as the blond dropped back down. Naruto would gag each time this happened, but his desire to please Sasuke drowned out his slight urge to retch.

Naruto wouldn't be himself if he wasn't overzealous and enthusiastic in everything he did, and before Sasuke knew what was happening, Naruto's head began bobbing so quickly and he started sucking so hard Sasuke's elbows gave out and he collapsed back against the couch. His hands flew upwards, one grasping at his own sweat-dampened bangs and the other flung carelessly behind his head. His hips rolled without rhythm, his throat hurt from how loud he was moaning, his balls began to tense, and his cock jerked like crazy as white-hot heat multiplied in his groin.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke cried breathlessly, his head thrashing from side-to-side.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke—or better yet, the flushed, sweaty mess he'd been reduced to. Naruto could sense Sasuke's fast-approaching orgasm, and though his jaw was starting to hurt, he kept the up-and-down motion and suction going steady as he fought to bring Sasuke to completion.

Without a single shred of warning, Sasuke's lungs practically gave out as he shouted Naruto's name at the top of his lungs and shot his load down the blond's throat. Naruto reflexively swallowed down the streams of hot liquid, finding that he didn't have the urge to spit it out as he figured he would have, though he didn't exactly _like _the taste.

Naruto's harsh sucks grew gentler as he eased off Sasuke's spent length, panting slightly as he was suddenly able to take breaths unhindered. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, internally grimacing at how much wetness he felt despite the pride swelling inside him.

A small noise of contentment came from Sasuke's direction, and Naruto peeked up, suddenly feeling a little bit shy as his mind played through what he'd just done.

And then he realized how hard he was.

_Shit,_ Naruto thought, clenching his teeth as he shifted back and rested his weight on his knees. He glanced down at Sasuke, and noticed that the raven's eyes were barely open and a small, sated smile played on lips.

After a moment of comfortable silence and regaining his breath, Sasuke somehow managed to find the energy to prop himself up on his elbows again, and gave Naruto a lopsided smirk.

"Need some help?" he said, his lazy smirk widening and his eyes darting towards the tent pitched in Naruto's pants.

Naruto soon returned Sasuke's smirk, his own eyes shining with raw lust and fierce excitement.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't have possibly been squished any closer together on Naruto's ratty couch.

If one were to compare their proximity then to Sasuke's first day there (which really wasn't that long ago at all, come to think of it), the fact that they were now cuddled together so closely was almost comical in contrast.

Sasuke sat comfortably between Naruto's legs, binder and pencil in hand, his back against Naruto's hard, warm chest, and his head leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's back was propped against the armrest and one arm was thrown lazily over Sasuke's lower stomach, his fingers lightly tickling the skin there every so often, and the fingers of his other hand rested against the back of Sasuke's.

Naruto began feeling a little bit tired as he listened to Sasuke's surprisingly pleasant voice while he tried to explain some math formula, and his head tipped just slightly until it rested against the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke's explanation paused for just a moment, before picking up again as he fought back the barrage of fuzzy feelings reddening his cheeks.

The rest of their afternoon went much like this, only broken up by spontaneous make-out sessions and bits of random conversation. Around 8 p.m. was when Sasuke decided he needed to head home for fear of his parents throwing a fit, but he also decided that he had one _important_ question before he left.

"Hey, Dobe..." Sasuke began as he started to struggle against the warm body pinning him against the front door. He'd been _trying _to leave, but Naruto apparently thought that prompted another make-out session, hence their current position.

Sasuke pressed his hands against Naruto's chest, shoving a little, but lost most of his desire for Naruto to move when he felt soft lips nipping at his pulse. He almost whimpered as Naruto attached his lips to a spot spot right beneath his jaw and sucked _hard_, but he, after a minute or so of feeling entirely boneless, scrounged up _some _willpower and succeeded in finally pushing Naruto away. Naruto grinned at Sasuke's flustered expression as he licked his lips and pulled back, then leaned in and kissed him quickly.

"I have a question," Sasuke said once Naruto pulled away again, scowling slightly as he waited for the sparks to fade away.

"Yeah?"

"Wh..." Sasuke paused for a moment, clutching at the strap of his backpack as he relaxed against the wall. "...What does this make us?"

Naruto's mouth fell a little before snapping shut, and his cheeks dusted a light, almost unnoticeable pink. He shrugged one shoulder as he stepped away, swallowing reflexively.

"I'm not really sure," he mumbled.

"Neither am I, obviously."

"Well...what do _you _want to be?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Well..." Naruto scratched at the back of his head, for once in his life at a loss for words. What _did _this make them?

Sasuke's scowl deepened, but it did nothing to distract from his fiery red cheeks. Their silence stretched on, and began to feed a small bit of disappointment in the pit of Sasuke's stomach.

_But, _he reminded himself, _Naruto confessed. Just...give it time._

"I'll see you at school, okay?"

Naruto's face fell into a slight frown, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Okay."

Sasuke immediately pushed off the wall and spun around with the intent of grabbing the doorknob, but found himself in the exact same position he'd just recently managed to escape from in a matter of quick seconds. As his backpack dug uncomfortably into his back, he glared into the blue eyes he loved so much, and soon found they sparkled with some emotion he couldn't quite place.

"Really, Naruto?" he gritted, his eyebrow twitching as he half-heartedly pressed his hands against the blond's chest.

The only response he received was a shit-eating grin and another peck on the lips.

* * *

**Reviews are a nice cure for shitty motivation *puppy dog eyes**unnerving grin*(the irony though...)**

**Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long for me to post. It should be longer, too. ; u ;**


End file.
